Zoids: Fuzors Episode 26
'Blue Skies Over Planet Zi' Blue Skies Over Planet Zi is the 26th and final episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The cliffhanger from episode 25 resumes with Alpha Richter's Seismosaurus still towering over Blue City. The Chimera Blox advance at his command, attacking RD and Blake. Mach Storm shows up in the nick of time, though, distracting Alpha. Elsewhere in the city, the citizens are rebelling, holding signs and demanding Alpha's "got to go!". Marvis (piloting a Steelarmor) and the Alpha-controlled segments of the PKB advance on them, but before he can open fire into the crowd, Gummie appears with the original PKB crowd and their Zoids, taking out his Chimera Blox and leaving Marvis heavily outnumbered. He flees, disappearing into the city streets. Back at the Seismosaurus, all the minor characters from past episodes show up to help fight: the Gravity Zoids, Doug and his Helcat, Rastani and his Blade Liger (accompanied by many other pro Zi Fighters)—even the newscaster lady of before is there in a helicopter, determined to broadcast what's going on so everyone can see Alpha's up to no good. The swarm of Zoids successfully splits the Ultimate Seismo fusion, but that's when Marvis shows up. Alpha's got one more fusion up his sleeves: the Berserk Seismo, which uses a now-giant version of the Steelarmor's Rail Cannon, as manned by Marvis as a gunner. Alpha shoots, tail-whips, and smashes his way through the assembled Zoids, leaving only Blake and RD standing, and then takes to taunting them. In the process, he reveals he's got the brainwashed Luke as his gunner, and laughs as Blake freaks out. Zoids and humans, he says, are just puppets, and he's the one in control of their strings. When Blake and RD rush the Seismo, Alpha orders the firing of the its charged particle cannon—which he calls Seismos cannon ("Zenebas Cannon" in the Japanese version). Their shields are rapidly failing under the beam's assault...at least until Blake starts screaming for Luke, who snaps out of his brainwashed state and shuts the gun down. Blake and RD take the chance to attack again, the Gairyuki sacrificing itself so Hien can grab Luke. This leaves RD facing down Alpha alone. The Liger Zero Falcon starts to glow, and all the other Zoids around it roar, as if sending it energy—the glow forms an aura around the Zero, which screeches like the Fire Phoenix before charging Alpha. Matt chimes in that RD's found his legendary Alpha Zoid after all, and the Liger Zero Falcon proceeds to run, unharmed, through the both the many guns of the Seismosaurus and then the Zoid's main gun (now erroneously called a "Seismos swordrail cannon") itself, dragging its laser lances along the neck and causing a string of explosions. In the aftermath, Blake is shown hugging Luke (who is still blaming himself for what happened), Gummie and the PKB are left to arrest a battered Alpha as he begs for mercy, and RD lands the Zero before talking to Matt and Sweet. All this time, he says, the legendary Zoid was right here in front of him. As an epilogue, Mach Storm are shown back at their base some time later, ready to take their Zoids out for a run. Sandra seems to have made amends (possibly having joined the team), and is even teasing Helmut friendly-like about him being reckless like RD once. The episode ends with the Zero, Leostriker, and Command Wolf trotting out under sunny skies; the Japanese version merely plays music, the English version has Hop narrating about possible future adventures. Characters *Introduced character(s): NIL *Featured characters: Mach Storm, All Zi-Fighters, Vareth and friends, Blake, Alpha Richter, Sandra, Tracy =Zoids= Trivia *The Gairyuki Destroy in this episode is again erroneously referred as Gairyuki "Attack". See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime